


I watch you sleep at night. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

by Anonymous



Category: Testing
Genre: A/B/O/tober 2020, Alpha Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, Ancient D'ni, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arc: One Billion Yen Robbery c0013-0016 | e0013/0128 (Meitantei Conan), Awkward Kim Hanbin | B.I, B-Movies, B.A.R.F. | Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual B. J. Hunnicutt, Bottom Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, C&R International, C-Bucs, C-Support (Fire Emblem), C-Virus (Resident Evil), C.H.Y.K.N. Era, Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Chuck E. Cheese's, Class 1-B Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Detective C. C. Tinsley, Dom Aramis | René d'Herblay, E-mail, E. Aster Bunnymund Feels, Earth C (Homestuck), Ending C (NieR: Automata), Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: s01e09 The C the C the Open C, Episode: s01e13 Le Morte D'Arthur, Episode: s02e17 Coup d'Etat, Episode: s05e11 G.I. Jeff, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Episode: s08e18 E Ho'Oko Kuleana (To Do One's Duty), Episode: s20e19 Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, FIFA Ballon d'Or, FIFA Ballon d'Or 2012, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, G Callen Needs a Hug, G-Virus (Resident Evil), Gen, Giro d'Italia, Golden Closet Film | G.C.F, Golden Closet Film | G.C.F in Tokyo, Group B, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Hurt Aramis | René d'Herblay, J/B Shuffled Challenge, J/C Cutthroat Competion, Jeanne d'Arc | Joan of Arc References, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Mentioned G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Mentioned Jeanne d'Arc | Joan of Arc, Mentioned Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is in Class 1-B, Midoriya Izuku is in Class 1-C, Mineta Minoru is in Class 1-B, Minor Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Multi, Not A Fix-It, Oblivious E. Aster Bunnymund, Oblivious d'Artagnan (Trois Mousquetaires), Omega Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Omega d'Artagnan (Trois Mousquetaires), Other, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Peter B. Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Ending C (NieR: Automata), Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Post-Episode: e008 Find the C/Dancing Hero, Post-Episode: e049 Old Oak Doors Part B, Post-Episode: s01e13 Le Morte D'Arthur, Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Ratings: G, SPN A/B/O Big Bang, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sad Aramis | René d'Herblay, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sassy Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Sharing a Bed, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-B, Sick d'Artagnan (Trois Mousquetaires), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Good Ship C/N Promptathon of Magic and Joy, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, WALL-E (2008) References, White Collar H/C Advent 2017
Language: Scots
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	I watch you sleep at night. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

*insert Bee Movie script here*


End file.
